My Charm
by Lieh
Summary: Matthew não tinha a certeza se voltaria para casa, tendo apenas uma coisa no qual se prender...


**My Charm**

Matthew&Mary

Downton Abbey

**Resumo:** Matthew não tinha a certeza se voltaria para casa, tendo apenas uma coisa no qual se prender...

Ali era o inferno. Ele não imaginou que precisaria ir muito longe para presenciar o pior lado da raça humana: o lado assassino e sanguinário. Matthew contemplava o horizonte além das trincheiras, mas não encontrava nenhum raio de esperança, nenhum sinal de que aquilo um dia chegaria ao fim. Ele só via o vermelho e o cinzento daquele lugar de sombras e trevas, banhando de morte e sofrimento.

Gritos ecoaram em seus ouvidos, assegurando que eram de um de seus soldados que provavelmente foi ferido. Nem precisou averiguar para ter certeza, pois logo dois outros soldados carregavam um moribundo para longe, para _tirá-lo do caminho_. Corpos abandonados atrapalhavam a circulação pela trincheira e tudo o que eles não precisavam era _perder tempo_.

Quando foi que ele ficou tão... Insensível? Apático? Não sabia dizer. O tempo correu demais para o seu próprio gosto; presenciar a morte tão de perto se tornou o seu café da manhã, almoço e jantar – era também o seu despertador sempre que um pobre coitado era atingido pelo inimigo.

Aquele dia seria provavelmente o momento decisivo - seria se as coisas ocorressem como planejado. O dia do cessar fogo e do inimigo se render.

Matthew pela primeira vez sentiu medo.

Um frio gelado percorreu o seu coração quando ele acenou para William com os dois saindo em disparada trincheira a fora, junto com todos os outros soldados armados – os últimos que sobreviveram – para o confronto final.

A única coisa de que ele se lembraria era de ter olhado para o pequeno pelúcia em seu bolso dado por Mary antes de sua partida_. Para dar sorte_, ela disse.

E com a lembrança do rosto dela, aquela que ele nunca poderia ter, ele caiu na escuridão.

A xícara de chá se espatifou em milhares de pedaços no carpete impecavelmente limpo da sala. Parecia que toda a força tinha se extinguindo do corpo de Mary, com o mundo girando sem nenhum propósito. Ela ouvia sua mãe e sua avó chamando por ela, perguntando o que ela tinha, mas parecia que elas estavam a quilômetros de distância – era como se ela estivesse se afogando e seus braços e pernas não tivesse força o suficiente para nadar.

Alguém lhe trouxe algo doce para tomar, enquanto se sentia sendo abanada por um leque.

Só havia uma coisa nome, um nome que transcorria os pensamentos nebulosos da jovem:

"Matthew!"

"Papai disse que a guerra já está no fim. Muitos já estão voltando para casa, incluindo aqueles que estavam com você. William também já está em casa sendo cuidado, mas tememos pela vida dele... O pobre rapaz não teve tanta sorte como você. Você andou de barco, sabia? A costa francesa é muito bonita, é uma pena que você não tenha visto...".

Mary parou de falar, já sentido a dor aguda invadir o seu peito ao ver Matthew tão frágil e debilitado naquela cama. Ele nem ao menos podia ouvi-la, já que desde quando chegou ele continuava desacordado.

Para a surpresa da moça, porém, Matthew abriu os olhos e a olhou. Ela não sabia dizer o que havia naquele olhar – que estava machucado em todos os sentidos, boa parte culpa dela mesma por ter ferido o coração dele numa época que parecia ser ter sido há séculos, onde Mary se preocupava mais com o que iria vestir, com sua herança e em ser melhor do que as irmãs mais novas. Motivos frívolos o suficiente que a fez rejeitar o pedido sincero de casamento de Matthew, que não estava preocupado com herança nenhuma. O que era irônico, pois ele herdaria tudo dos Crawleys quando Lord Grantham falecesse.

Mary não conseguia esconder sua alegria, mesmo com aqueles pensamentos sombrios. Ela sorriu.

"É tão bom vê-lo acordado. Já estávamos perdendo as esperanças".

Matthew sorriu fracamente. "Eu tive sorte. Obrigado".

"Pelo o quê, primo?"

"Por salvar minha vida".

Mary sorriu constrangida. "Não fui quem salvei, mas sim William, o jovem criado que estava com você".

"Você também salvou", insistiu ele, "Você me deu sorte".

Ela corou e não respondeu. Sabia que ele estava muito ferido e talvez estivesse delirando, ainda assim aquela afirmação mexeu com os sentimentos reprimidos do seu coração.

Ele tocou a mão de Mary que descansava na beirada da cama.

"Meu amuleto. Obrigado".

Ela sentiu as lágrimas teimosas caírem. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez, ele ainda confiava nela, a ponto de confiar a própria vida.

"Eu rezei por você", ela afirmou.

"Então Deus ouviu as suas preces e cá estou eu, se isso te deixa mais confortável", ele sussurrou, sorrindo. "Você pode me fazer um favor, querida Mary?"

"É claro".

"Leia para mim. Gosto de ouvir sua voz e assim me distraio e não reclamo de dor".

Mary sorriu, pegando um livro que estava na cabeceira da cama de Matthew, provavelmente deixado ali por Lavínia, noiva dele. Era um livro de sermões de Santo Agostinho, um dos poucos que ela leu na vida. Uma frase chamou-lhe especial atenção enquanto lia em voz em alta.

_Enquanto houver vontade de lutar, haverá esperanças de vencer._

Os dois se encaravam numa conversa silenciosa que não dizia nada, mas dizia tudo. E só por aqueles momentos ela se esqueceu de tudo os separava, permitindo-se amá-lo sem se reprimir ou se sentir culpada, enquanto ele ainda segurava a mão dela na certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
